Jane y Peter, amistad y algo más
by SombraPosion
Summary: Su amistad ha avanzado hasta más allá de un cariño fraternal, ahora le toca a ella crecer pero no quiere hacerlo porque eso significaría no verlo más...¿Peter se atreverá a crecer solo por ella? Espero les guste la historia, la vi y necesitaba escribir sobre ella. ojalá les guste


**Hola, espero les guste esta historia que escribí en el momento después de que vi la película, me fascina el personaje de Jane y de Peter, ambos juntos me parecen una hermosa pareja...si les gusta háganmelo saber..gracias!**

**Un beso y disfrútenla!**

* * *

**JANE Y PETER, AMISTAD Y ALGO MÁS**

-debes dejarlo ya, Jane- le dijo su madre por décima vez en ese día.

-¿Por qué madre? Dime, ¿Por qué debo dejar de creer en él?- le contestó por primera vez, ya estaba acostumbrada a tener siempre la misma discusión.

-¿Por qué? Jane, mírate, tienes 25 años y luces como una niña de doce, debes madurar, ya debes crecer- sabía que estaba sonando dura, sabía que estaba siendo igual que su padre cuando ella tenía doce años, pero su hija debía comprender que la vida no solo se vive de sirenas y cuentos de hadas. Hasta su hijo menor, Danny, lo había comprendido y ahora estaba a punto de graduarse del colegio secundario.

-no madre, no quiero crecer- dijo Jane, sintiendo las lágrimas correr sus ojos azules.

Salió de la cocina, donde estaban discutiendo, y corrió hasta su habitación a encerrarse en su pequeño mundo, como decía su madre.

Se echó en el barandal de su ventana y se quedó dormida, esa era la manera más rápida de llamar a Peter.

-Jane- escuchó una voz que la llamaba, sintió una suave mano rozar su rostro y un dulce beso en su mejilla.

Se desperezó y abrió los ojos con lentitud.

-Peter- dijo al reconocerlo.

Lo abrazó y comenzó a llorar, las gruesas lágrimas que había estado manteniendo ocultas salían con total libertad gracias a que, la persona que estaba frente a ella, era de su máxima confianza.

-¿Qué pasa Jane?- le preguntó con ternura mientras jugaba con uno de los largos mechones castaños de ella.

-es mi madre- dijo ella con melancolía.

-¿Wendy?- preguntó con preocupación- ¿le ha pasado algo?-

Negó con su cabeza.

-quiere que crezca- dijo Jane.

_Lo que sucede en realidad, es que Jane ya tiene 25 años, asiste a la universidad de Oxford en Londres y está estudiando Letras porque de mayor quiere dedicarse a escribir cuentos para niños. Esa era la razón por la cual ingresó a esa escuela._

_Para los ojos del mundo normal, es decir, los que nunca habían conocido a Peter Pan, Jane se veía como una dama de la edad que le correspondía; pero para su madre Wendy, su padre Edward y su hermano Danny, ella seguía siendo la pequeña niña de doce años que una vez había conocido al fabuloso Peter Pan._

_Y para ellos era preocupante, Jane siempre se iba todos los fines de semana a pasar aventuras grandiosas en Nunca Jamás junto a campanita, dado que los otros niños perdidos ya habían crecido._

_Ella y Peter, pasaban momentos únicos, se sentían unidos por una fuerza especial, no solo la de una simple amistad, era más fuerte, pero ninguno se detenía a investigar qué era eso, ya que ese sería un comportamiento de adultos._

El corazón de Peter se detuvo durante nanosegundos y su cabeza empezó a trabajar como nunca antes había funcionado.

-¿crecer?- preguntó en voz baja.

Eso significaría que Jane nunca más podría regresar con él a Nunca Jamás, que no podrían pasar de esos dos días de la semana compartiendo juntos, que no podrían gastarle bromas a Garfio, que no cazarían mariposas por las praderas, que no volarían juntos ayudando a los indios, ya no tendría diversión, ya tendría juegos, ya no tendría a Jane.

-¡no puedes crecer!- gritó él con denotada desesperación.

La tomó de las manos - prométemelo que no lo vas a hacer-

No sonaba como una orden, sino más bien como un ruego.

-te lo prometo Peter- ambos estaban abrazados cuando los interrumpió el golpe de la puerta abriéndose.

-Jane…Gustavo está…Peter- soltó lo último con denotada molestia.

Jane y Peter giraron sus rostros; ella sonrojada por lo que podría demostrar aquella visión de dos jóvenes, ya que Peter se veía al igual que ella ante los ojos de cualquier otro ser; y él, molesto con la madre de su amiga y ceñudo al ver al otro chico al lado de ella.

Gustavo, joven apuesto, de noble casa, alto, fuerte, cabellos rubios, ojos azules, mirada seria. Un adulto.

-madre…yo…- Jane estaba estupefacta, no sabía qué decir, si bien su madre entendería el por qué Peter estaba aquí, Gustavo no comprendería y no quería causar mala impresión con nadie.

Pero Peter no comprendería eso, no comprendería que lo que hacía a Jane tartamudear era la vergüenza de esa situación y no que se sintiese nerviosa por culpa de aquel ADULTO como él sí creía.

-creo que es mejor que me vaya- dijo con denotado enfado, algo que nunca antes había sentido en su corazón de niño.

Se separó de Jane y caminó hacia la puerta.

-te acompaño Peter- dijo Wendy dejando a Gustavo con Jane en su habitación, quien estaba más que confundida por el repentino cambio de humor de, a quien consideraba, su mejor amigo.

-¿Quién era ese?- preguntó Gustavo mientras se acercaba al lado de su novia.

-un amigo de la infancia- dijo ella sonrojándose por la cercanía que había entre ellos dos.

Peter pudo escuchar la conversación entre Jane y el ADULTO que sostenían en su habitación. Sintió a Wendy tras sí y continuó su caminata intentando no demostrar la punzada de un sentimiento que no sabía definir.

-Peter- lo llamó ella.

Se giró para ver el rostro envejecido por los años de aquella mujer que era la madre de su Jane.

-¿sí, Wendy?-

Ella lo vio triste, un sentimiento extraño en él, su rostro estaba serio y sus manos estaban fuertemente apretadas.

Celos.

Pensó ella reconociendo el sentimiento que en otras ocasiones ella había sentido cuando veía a su ahora esposo hablando con otras mujeres.

-Peter…el joven que está arriba con Jane es Gustavo, él es…-

-otro amigo de juegos, supongo- dijo Peter sin darle gran importancia.

-no- le corrigió ella- él es su novio, es un buen hombre, tiene dinero, y quiere mucho a Jane, él la va a hacer feliz-

Describir el dolor que sintió él en aquel momento me sería imposible, solo sería entendido por aquellas personas que han pasado por una situación igual, donde la chica de la cual han sido amigos durante años y de la cual están enamorados pero sin saberlo, tiene otro que no son ustedes.

Porque sí, Peter estaba enamorado de Jane pero no lo sabía, no podría saberlo, ya que nunca antes le había pasado algo así.

-entiendo- dijo él tratando todavía de digerir la noticia.

Caminó hacia la puerta de la casa y desapareció cerrándola con fuerza.

-Gustavo…yo te llamé porque…- comenzó Jane, ella ya había descubierto cuál era el sentimiento que sentía hacia Peter, ya lo había conocido tras haber sentido por un tiempo lo mismo que por Gustavo, pero no quería reconocerlo, no quería porque sabía qué era lo que eso implicaba y que Peter, nunca aceptaría algo como eso- yo…lo lamento mucho, pero…-

-Jane, cariño, dime, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó él con dulzura, estaba completamente enamorado de la mujer que veía al frente de él, era linda, tierna, divertida, era lo que él necesitaba.

-yo, creoquenecesitounpocodetiempo- la frase lo dijo tan rápido que le tomó un poco de tiempo a Gustavo para procesar de manera correcta el significado.

Una vez la comprendió, abrió sus ojos como platos y los mantuvo así durante más de tres minutos.

-Gustavo…- empezó ella con voz lamentada.

-¿Qué?- dijo él sin poder entenderlo- ¿tiempo?-

Ella asintió sin darse cuenta que solo empeoraba las cosas, así era ella, inocente, era lo que más le gustaba de ella.

Siempre la respetó por eso y trataba de hablar en el sentido más directo ya que ella no entendía el sarcasmo ni las indirectas, nunca, siquiera, la había besado, siempre sintió que ella no estaba lista para eso y por eso la había respetado, por más que se muriese por besar esos labios rosados y pequeños que tanto le atraían.

-tiempo- dijo esta vez, sin poder comprender aún nada de lo que sucedía- ¿por qué?- la miró a los ojos.

Jane no sabía qué hacer, ver aquellos ojos azules que tanto le habían llamado la atención en él, que eran muy parecidos al color de ojos de ella; con tanta tristeza, con tanto dolor, con tanto sufrimiento.

-es que…yo, estoy un poco confundida- bajando la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos, no más, no sentía el valor necesario para hacerlo.

-está bien- dijo él- ¿Cuánto?- no quería preguntar por qué, solo quería que ella sintiese lo mismo que él sentía por ella en esos momentos.

Jane levantó la mirada rápidamente, creyó que él armaría un escándalo por decirle algo como eso, pero siempre demostraba ser más racional y por sobre todo, caballero.

-¿Cuánto?- preguntó ella tímidamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas, Jane?- la tomó de las manos y besó los nudillos con delicadeza- eres la mujer de la cual más me he enamorado en toda mi vida, y si tiempo es lo que necesitas, está bien, te lo daré, pero debo saber cuánto tengo que esperar-

Ella lo veía con dulzura, con delicadeza, como si fuese el ser más maravilloso que existiese en la tierra.

-no lo sé- contestó ella.

Él suspiró con pesar, al parecer era algo más grave que una simple confusión.

-está bien- dijo él- sabes dónde encontrarme…yo te esperaré, lo que me sea posible-

Se acercó a ella y vio terror en los ojos de Jane cuando creyó que la iba a besar, pero simplemente le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-adiós Jane-

Y lo vio salir por la puerta.

_Jane esperaba con ansias el poder regresar a Nunca Jamás y volver a encontrarse con Peter, lo extrañaba demasiado y los días en su casa habían sido terribles. Su madre no le disculpaba el haber terminado su relación con Gustavo y cuando iba a la universidad, lo veía rodeado de chicas por todos lados, pero él no le daba mayor importancia a ninguna, salvo a ella, que cada vez que aparecía frente a ella, la miraba con una sonrisa y ella se lo correspondía por educación más que por que en verdad quisiera._

_Tres semanas, veintiún días, seis días en especial, que no había regresado a Nunca Jamás, dormía casi todo el tiempo, comía, iba a la universidad, hacía sus deberes y dormía, era lo único que en todo ese tiempo hacía Jane._

_No había sabido de Peter y necesitaba con urgencia hablar con él._

_Jane sentía que empezaba a crecer, sentía que la fe y las esperanzas que sentía por aquel niño con el que siempre jugaba desaparecían y le dejaban un vacío en su corazón._

_Todas las noches lloraba siendo consolada por su madre, que era la única mujer que podría entenderla, ella también había estado enamorada de Peter y sabía que él nunca sentiría algo por alguien que no fuese más que una amistad._

-¿Jane?- preguntó su madre tocando la puerta con delicadeza.

-pase, madre- dijo ella.

Estaba usando el vestido que Wendy usó una vez, el día de su compromiso de bodas.

-oh, estás bellísima- dijo su madre.

Jane asintió y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero.

-Gustavo ya está aquí hija, y todos ya están reunidos en el salón-

Jane sintió sus ojos escocerle y quería dejarse ir por el llanto que la embargaba, pero eso implicaría que el esfuerzo de su madre por maquillarla y hacerla lucir presentable se irían a la basura.

-¿estás segura de esto?- preguntó Wendy, sabía que su hija no amaba realmente a Gustavo, pero después de un año de no saber nada sobre Peter, de haberlo esperado aparecer en sus sueños, de haber esperado que la llevase con él a Nunca Jamás y haber esperado que…

No, ya no podía pensar en nada de eso, debía poner los pies sobre la tierra, ya no habían niños que volaban con ayuda de polvo de hadas, ya no habían peleas contra piratas y rescates a indios, ya no habían viajes con Peter Pan en el País de Nunca Jamás, ya no había nada de nada.

-sí madre, estoy segura-

En el primer piso, estaba la familia de Jane y la de Gustavo esperando por la pedida de mano. En toda la historia de sus familias, era una costumbre que la pedida de mano fuese en presencia de ambas familias.

-estás preciosa- le dijo Gustavo al verla y saludarla con un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Ella trató de emitir una sonrisa que más le salió como una mueca.

Gustavo miró eso pero trató de no darle importancia, lo que sea que le haya hecho decidir a Jane aceptar ser su esposa, a pesar de que no lo quisiese realmente, no le interesaba, solo quería tenerla a ella, la amaba por sobre todo y la quería a su lado, aunque si es que apareciese lo que la tenía de esa manera y ella fuese más feliz con ese otro- porque sospechaba que todo eso era por un hombre- pues, la dejaría, la dejaría ser feliz.

Empezó la pequeña ceremonia, se presentó a la pareja y ambos debían compartir un pequeño baile con los presentes antes de dar paso a la pedida en sí.

Jane sentía que su cuerpo se movía mecánicamente.

Cada una de las personas que bailaba con ella la felicitaba por la decisión de casarse con un hombre de la posición de Gustavo, nadie le deseaba una felicidad plena, sino todo era por el dinero, creían que ella se casaba con él por dinero y nada más que por eso.

-te vas a casar- no prestaba atención a las personas con las que bailaba, pero la voz de este, la voz de la persona que estaba frente a ella, era él, la persona a la que había esperado durante un año y que no había oído nada sobre él en todo ese tiempo.

Se separó de él, no siendo capaz de mantener su mirada ni sus manos ni su cuerpo el suficiente tiempo cerca de él.

-Peter- dijo después de unos segundos de haberse separado. Y corrió, corrió a su habitación, a su único escondite de todo.

Cerró la puerta y quiso creerse loca, que las emociones que estaba sintiendo en ese momento le había jugado una mala pasada.

-Jane- dijo una voz tras ella.

-no- se giró para verlo- tú no puedes estar aquí, eres producto de mi imaginación, tú…tú no eres real…- trataba de convencerse a sí misma de todo.

-Jane, soy yo- dijo acercándose y tomándola de las manos- soy Peter…regresé-

-¡NO!- gritó ella con fuerza, asustando a Peter.

-no puedes regresar el día que me voy a comprometer, no puedes hacerme esto…- dirigiendo una mirada furiosa a su acompañante- ¡te esperé! Durante un año, esperé a que te aparecieses y me dejaras seguir siendo la misma niña de doce años que tanto me gustaba ser, quería seguir soñando contigo Peter, quería seguir viajando a Nunca Jamás, quería seguir siendo lo que era…- soltó Jane, sin tratar de soltar lágrimas.

-pero yo no, Jane…- ella lo miró confundida- yo no quería seguir así, ya no…contigo sentía que…que podría crecer sin tener que ser un ADULTO, sentía eso…hasta que…-

-¿hasta qué, Peter?-

-hasta que vi por primera vez a ese sujeto…al que ahora te espera abajo con una sortija en una pequeña cajuela-

-¿Qué?- preguntó ella- ¿te fuiste por Gustavo? ¿Pero por qué?- no comprendía nada, ella era enamorada de Gustavo durante casi tres meses antes que Peter lo viese.

-porque…porque-

-¡di por qué Peter!- exigió Jane.

-porque sentí celos…celos y miedo- dijo él.

Ella se quedó helada por la confesión. CELOS.

Esa palabra muy grande para un joven que se mantenía como un niño.

-¿celos?- preguntó sin poder creérselo aún.

-sí, Jane, celos…- dijo él acercándose para tomarla de las manos- celos de que otro hombre estuviese cerca de ti, de que otro me quitase lo que por vida, es mío…tú-

La confesión de Peter confundía más y más a Jane. Si él sentía celos, era porque sentía algo más que una amistad por Jane.

-y por qué desapareciste, por qué me dejaste pensando que ya no te interesaba- preguntó ella mientras era abrazada por él.

-porque tu madre me dijo, antes de salir, que él era un buen hombre, que podría cuidar de ti, que tenía dinero, que te quería y te podía hacer feliz-

-¿por eso te fuiste?- preguntó.

Él asintió.

-sí, porque por más que te quisiese, yo no podía hacerte feliz, no tenía dinero y…-

Jane se separó de Peter.

-¿porque no tenías dinero?- preguntó sin poder creer lo que oía.

Él asintió.

-¿creíste que yo estaba con él por su dinero?- preguntó claramente molesta.

-eh, ¿sí?- dijo él.

Jane cogió un almohadón y se lo lanzó al rostro de Peter, dando un golpe directo.

-¡eres un tonto!- le dijo.

Y empezó a golpearlo en el pecho.

-yo nunca estuve con él por algo como eso, yo…-

Peter se acercó a ella y le tapó la boca con las manos, como cuando niños.

-ya no importa eso…ahora soy millonario y puedo darte todo lo que mereces, Jane, no te cases con ese tipo, cásate conmigo, sé mi esposa-

Jane detuvo el intento de seguir golpeándolo.

-¿eres millonario? Peter, no comprendo… ¿Qué?-

-vendí el tesoro de Garfio…lo vendí en muchísimo dinero y lo invertí en miles de empresas y cada una de ellas me da ganancias mensuales, por lo que, así quiebre una u otra, siempre tendré mi dinero a salvo…Jane, ¿no lo ves? Puedo darte la vida que mereces, ya no te cases con ese…me tomó un año entero poder arreglar todo y por eso recién he podido regresar-

Jane estaba conmocionada, había escuchado lo que tanto había querido escuchar de Peter, quería que se casase con él y le había dicho el porqué de su ausencia.

-Peter…yo no quería dinero- dijo ella con lentitud- nunca lo he querido-

-¿ah no?- preguntó él.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-lo que siempre he querido…es a ti-

La sonrisa de él se ensanchó.

Se acercó a ella lentamente y la tomó de las manos, cruzó sus brazos por su cintura y lentamente, sus rostros empezaron a acercarse.

Fue un beso dulce, lento, cálido, lleno de sentimientos.

-wao…ha sido el mejor primer beso que pude desear- dijo él en un susurro.

-y el mío- completó Jane.

Peter la miró con una interrogante en el rostro.

-¿es tu primer beso?-

Ella asintió.

-sí…lo guardaba para ti-

Peter sonrió de oreja a oreja, la levantó y la hizo girar.

-ven conmigo Jane, escapa conmigo- dijo Peter.

-pero… ¿y mi familia? ¿Y Gustavo?-

Peter la bajó con delicadeza. La sonrisa que llevaba pintada en el rostro se ensombreció.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a Gustavo.

-Jane…- miró al joven que estaba su lado y lo reconoció de la vez en que su novia lo estaba abrazando- no te preocupes por mí…yo deseo que seas feliz, yo me encargo allá abajo-

Él había estado escuchando todo lo que su novia y el otro chico se decían y pudo reconocer la felicidad de ella, que no era para él sino para ese otro sujeto.

Jane se separó de Peter y abrazó a Gustavo.

-gracias-

-de nada-

Corrió al lado del chico al que amaba y ambos se despidieron.

-¿lista para una nueva aventura?- preguntó Peter caminando a la ventana.

-como nunca antes- dijo ella pisando el barandal de la ventana.

Gustavo vio con horror como ambos jóvenes subían al borde de la ventana.

-hey, ¿no estarán pensando…?- preguntó con temor.

-adiós Gustavo- dijo Jane.

-gracias- concluyó Peter.

Y ambos saltaron hacia las afueras.

Gustavo corrió a mirar la caída de ambos lunáticos pero lo único que vio en el piso, era NADA.

Levantó la cabeza y pudo ver a su exnovia con el chico al que ella realmente amaba; volando por los aires y riendo.

Se sacudió la cabeza sin poder creer en lo que veía.

-veo que regresó-

Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él.

-señora Wendy… ¿Qué es lo que pasó?-

Ella lo miró con ternura, como una madre ve a un hijo.

-¿sabes la historia de Peter Pan?- preguntó ella.

Él asintió, Jane siempre le hablaba de él y de sus aventuras, siempre creyó que era una historia de niños, de los tantos cuentos que ella escribía.

-no me va a decir que él es…-

Wendy asintió.

-sí, él es Peter Pan- y se retiró de la habitación, dejando a un confundido Gustavo, pero con una sonrisa feliz en el rostro. Al menos la chica a la que amaba, sería feliz.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado...un beso!**

**Bye!**

**SombraPosion...**


End file.
